propellafandomcom-20200214-history
Aldebaran Aris
Basic Information While grimier in appearance in contrast to the elegance of Glissan Capella, Aldebaran Aris is Westingwood's artistic hub, attracting artists from all over the world. Streets lined with grafitti, indie coffee joints and sculptures are a commonsight, and the exposure to Propella, not unlike Glissan Capella's citizens, has generated special powers revolving around art. Very much like Glissan Capella, Aldebaran Aris is fairly large for a single city, spanning a total land area of 9,818km2 , about two and a half times the size of Arcturus Prima. Unlike Glissan Capella, however, Aldebaran Aris' various genres of artists are largely spread out among the entire city area, with sculptors and oil painters often mingling in cafes. It is for this very reason that Aldebaran Aris' art is the top in the world; their artistic genres are always redefined with new influences from other genres. Administration Czerny Vladystlovl Age: 71 Gender: Male Height: 162 cm Race: IEU-born/Polish Art Style: Oil Painting Ability: Force Amplifier Not to be mistaken for just another sickly old man, Governor Czerny Vladystlovl is a very able politician, capable of earning the respect of the populace through his well-crafted domestic policies and his captivating artworks. His only impediment is that he was born blind, yet he is fully capable of painting majestic scenery with ease, and his artwork has appeared in countless art galleries across the world. Often, he is in ill health. The Administration in Aldebaran Aris is run by a large Cabinet of Advisors assisting the Governor, although the main public figure in Aldebaran Aris is the Vicereine Pia Amaretta Mnemosyne, who acts as the Head of State in place of the Governor, who is in charge of legislation in the Cabinet of Advisors. His art style invokes a very strong sense of power, and often captivates the viewers through a sense of majesty. Every stroke is done with subtlety, yet exhibiting strength in the artwork. Likewise, as a result of his unique art style, his primary attribute lies in his ability to amplify any incoming force towards him, while remaining unharmed. A punch to Czerny's face will be fully absorbed by his body before being released back to the aggressor tenfold with a simple flick of his wrist. He is powerful enough to absorb a direct hit to a grenade, subsequently unleashing a blast that spans five times the radius of the original explosion. Pia Amaretta Mnemosyne Age: 39 Gender: Female Height: 166 cm Race: IEU-born/Italian Art Style: Watercolor Ability: Illusion The Administration in Aldebaran Aris is run by a large Cabinet of Advisors assisting the Governor, although the main public figure in Aldebaran Aris is the Vicereine Pia, who acts as the Head of State in place of the Governor, who is in charge of legislation in the Cabinet of Advisors. Vicereine Pia Amaretta Mnemosyne is strong-willed, albeit lacking in practical wisdom, often relying on the Governor to make the legislative decisions while she acts on the executive department of the Cabinet of Advisors, thus turning legislations into implementable policies. Her demagogical skills and immense competence in rhetoric are only matched by her watercolors, which often manifest in quick strokes of paint to produce an abstract image. This plays in well with her ability as the myriad colors available for use can alter the potency and form of her power. Vicereine Pia's main ability manifests in illusory projections arising from her artwork. Through altering the color compositions in her work, she can rapidly alter the perception of anyone looking directly at the artwork, capable of mentally transporting them towards tranquil scenery or hellish battlefields. Her most commonly used illusory color is black, as it often manifests in the viewer being thrown into a projection of mortal peril (e.g. being chased by a masked killer), thus allowing her to incapacitate a viewer. The limitation to this power is that the user must be looking in her direction, even if indirectly (e.g. through a mirror). People Xaravir Lucafont Age: 26 Gender: Male Height: 174 cm Race: IEU-born/Yugoslavian Art Style: Microsculpture Maker Ability: Intuitive Aptitude Perhaps one of the strongest ESPers in Aldebaran Aris, Xaravir Lucafont has earned a name for himself both through his uncanny ability to craft highly intricate structures on a miniscule scale (his most famous creation being the working computer spanning 6mm), and his capability to acquire other powers through cognitive comprehension. When not making microsculptures, Xaravir enters brawl tournaments for additional income. His power is a highly unusual ESP power in that it does not necessarily 'steal' a power, but once he understands the nature of a power he can acquire it permanently. Thus far we have seen Xaravir replicate Gregoire H. Althea's ESP power of replication after 13 seconds of unarmed combat with him. He does this by closely examining the nature of a power and linking it with neural processes in the brain through observing miniscule changes in the target's neural frequency. Mental-based ESP users are more likely to nullify the effects of his observation. Thus far, he has been shown capable of replicating the following powers at will: Gregoire H. Althea - Image-Assisted Replication Ishmail Kaiser-Rothschild - EM Nullification Pia Amaretta Mnemosyne - Illusory Projection Satsumura Kyouko - Clairvoyance and Superhuman Strength/Speed Gregoire H. Althea Age: 21 Gender: Male Height: 180 cm Race: IEU-born/Afro-American Art Style: Speed Sketch Ability: Image-assisted Replication Althea frequently wanders around Aldebaran Aris, making rapid sketches of numerous objects he observes in his everyday surroundings: buildings, motorcycles, trees etc., some under speeds of 2 minutes. More pertinently, when he taps onto the image and concentrates, he is capable of producing a working (albeit monochromatic) replica of the image he has recently sketched. Thus far he has accumulated sketches of vehicles, weapons, defensive equipment and random, bulky objects. There does, however, appear to be a size limit on the objects he replicates, as he cannot replicate full-scale buildings. Gregoire can, however, alter the size of the object replicated by shrinking it (and not the other way round), but not its functionality or aesthetics. Destroyed replicas fade into nothingness. His most dangerous technique involves stabbing himself with a pencil, effectively injuring him but creating a working replica of himself. This replica is incapable of producing replicas of its own, but it can use replica equipment that Gregoire had created. For every time he is stabbed with a pencil, Gregoire can create an additional image of himself - thus far the most replicas observed was 14 in a fight with Xaravir Lucafont before lapsing into unconsciousness. If Gregoire is incapacitated or unconscious, all replicas fade away. Belamie LeFebevre Age: 19 Gender: Female Height: 155 cm Race: IEU-born/French Art Style: 3D Modelling Ability: Wireframe Projection Once the nerd of her class, Belamie LeFebevre has dedicated her life to computer software and 3D modelling, of which she uses the latter to provide wireframe maps to sculptors or modellers. Her designs range from sculptures to architectural designs, and she is in moderately high demand. Through years of studying 3D models, Belamie has naturally gained the ability to perceive the world around her in wireframes. While this provides a somewhat disorienting view of the world, Belamie can use this to examine the inner nature of objects unseen to the naked eye (for instance, door locks). This ability is not classified as an ESP as she has naturally gained the ability to do so through prolonged practice with numerous 3D models. Lin Quan Age: 21 Gender: Male Height: 167 cm Race: IEU-born/Chinese Art Style: Calligraphy Ability: Dimensional Trap Well-versed in the Chinese art of calligraphy, Lin Quan is scholarly and reserved, and enjoys tranquility - often he avoids crowded places in the fear of disrupting the natural balance. He is often seen in the zen gardens or by the ponds in Aldebaran Aris' parks, drawing upon the natural surroundings for inspiration. Lin can utilize spare sheets of paper as mobile interdimensional storage devices by branding both the target object and the paper with ink. In this state, objects become trapped indefinitely until the paper is re"branded". Living beings have their bodily functions momentarily arrested as they are stored, making it perfectly possible to keep a human trapped for an indefinite amount of time. However, Lin can only trap as many objects as there are sheets of enchanted paper, and larger or more sentient objects require more of his life force to tap, meaning Lin can theoratically die by attempting to trap a skyscraper. Yolette R. W. Abner Age: 37 Gender: Female Height: 161 cm Race: IEU-born/Scottish Art Style: Culinary Art Weapon(s): Throwing Knives The head chef of the gourmet restaurant The Nautilus, Yolette specializes in preparing fusion cuisine with an exceptional emphasis on presentation - the restaurant was aptly named for its signature preparation of a lobster dish in a way that resembles the deep sea creature the Nautilus. When Yolette is not working, she practices wood sculpting and dance - and more importantly, throwing knives. Her mastery with throwing knives allows her to throw up to 3 knives with extreme accuracy, and she can hit a target at twice the range of other throwers. While she has no magical or ESP-related abilities to enhance her knife throwing skills, she has been known to use the following knife variants: Iso-4-Propella: Gives each knife the destructive capacity of thermite by superheating the knife to a molten bolt of metal at about 3,000K. Magic Seal Knife: Obtained at a black market in a set of 3. When thrown on the ground the knives act as anti-magical buffers by creating a zone of magic negation in a triangular shaped area. Sabot Shower: Each 'knife' is filled with 100 miniature sabots. When thrown the exterior silicon-based casing erodes due to air pressure and fires the sabots at high velocity. Category:Propella Story Universe Category:Location